Waffles
by xPhineasx
Summary: Perhaps fantasizing about Aziraphale in the shower was not the best thing he could be doing during a rather dull conversation about the future of the world and the weather, but what's a demon to do? CrowAzi One Shot


((Sorry this fic took so long to make everyone. I sort of forgot about it. -;; Please enjoy))

–Waffles–

Outside, rain poured down. Buckets and buckets of it fell from the sky. Visibility? 2 inches at most. It was wet and it was cold. Crowley was briefly reminded of the whole incident with Noah. Rather mucky business that was really. All those animals on one boat. Rather stinky what with all the mold and all. Crowley was glad he had missed the invitation.

"Crowley? Have you been listening to anything I've said at all?"

"Hm?" Crowley looked next to him. The angel was standing on a ladder, rearranging a couple of rather ancient looking (and smelling) books, and was apparently addressing him. "What was that?" He muttered.

With a sigh the angel replied, "I was asking if you had heard anything from Down There recently, involving...you know...the boy."

"Ah, Adam." Crowley said absent mindedly. "Not a word."

"Well don't you find that odd? It's been almost 6 years now since the whole incident...You would think they would have decided on something by now." Aziraphale pondered. "Up There hasn't told me a thing either."

Crowley shrugged. "Even if they do decide on something, do you really think we're going to get a memo about it? We got it all buggered up last time."

Aziraphale nodded and turned back to his bookshelf. Crowley took this opportunity to look the angel over thoroughly. He had his hair pushed back over his ears ever so delicately, held back with a pencil behind his ear. He wore a rather worn looking moss green turtleneck that Crowley guessed Aziraphale had bought in 1932. His long, perfectly manicured fingers ran down the spines of his treasured books. Crowley felt very allured at the moment, a regular cobra in a wicker basket heeding the melody of an oh so charming flutist. Aziraphale looked, well to be honest, rather dorky, but all the same, dashing in his own way.

Crowley felt no shame in him attraction to the angel, he WAS a demon after all. It was practically part of the job description to think things that he really shouldn't think from time to time. It was very improper to think dirty thoughts about an angel, and therefor, perfectly acceptable for him. Well, ok, he felt a little shame. Perhaps fantasizing about Aziraphale in the shower was not the best thing he could be doing during a rather dull conversation about the future of the world and the weather.

"It sure is raining hard." Crowley muttered.

"Mm, yes it is." The angel replied. Daintily he walked over to his desk and sat down, removing the pencil from his hair and scribbling a few words onto a note pad, presumably trying to figure prices for his books. This proved harder than Aziraphale had originally thought. The angel was very tempted in fact to say to hell with his silly New Years resolution to try to sell a few books. His brow furrowed.

"You alright?" The demon muttered, leaning over the desk and resting his elbows on Aziraphale's notebook.

"Oh, just aggravated." He glanced at the clock. It was 4 in the morning. "My word it's gotten late. Crowley maybe you should head home."

Crowley looked at the angel, then at the rain outside, then at the angel. "Um...no. It's raining cats and dogs outside."

"Oh it's not that bad."

"Yes, yes it is." Crowley did not want to go out there in the rain, out of the warmth of Aziraphale's shop.

The angel sighed. He was in no mood to argue with the demon at the moment. He should have made Crowley leave right them, but truth be told, he was sort of glad he stayed. "Fine" He said. "You can stay a little longer. But I really must get some work done."

Crowley nodded and starred out the window again. He heard Aziraphale stand and go to another ladder, pull a few more books down, and begin inspecting them.

Seconds ticked by. Aziraphale ascended the ladder and began replacing the books. Crowley took the opportunity to peer over at Aziraphale's back side. He instantly regretted doing so. Being a demon, he naturally lacked a lot of self control. Crowley suddenly felt a lot warmer than he had a second ago as blood raced to his face, and to his pants. He cursed himself. An erection was not thing he needed right now!

Then, Aziraphale got on- up'd by gravity. It was as though God was laughing at Crowley. This was very possible, He did tend to laugh at a lot of things. Though uncommon for celestial and infernal beings alike, Aziraphale lost his balance and began a rather short tumble towards the ground. As quick as a snake, which actually makes a lot of sense, Crowley caught the angel a few inches off the ground. Flustered though he might be, Crowley has great reflexes. But the disoriented, and very sexy angel in his arms made the demon feel all thumbs as he smiled down at him. Crowley did not like this feeling very much, though he did enjoy holding Aziraphale close to him.

"Oh my..." Aziraphale gasp as his fingers dug into Crowley's arm. "Good catch..." He smiled up at the demon, embarrassed.

"Thanks." Crowley said suavely. He acted as cool as a cucumber, though he felt more like a roasting carrot. The silky soft hair brushing against his arms was sending shivers up and down his spine.

"Well..um...heh. You can put me down now." Said the exasperated, and flustered angel. But Crowley didn't WANT to put him down. More precisely he'd rather PIN him down. His pants were getting more uncomfortable by the moment.

"Right..." Crowley hissed. He let a rather demonic smile slither over his face. He couldn't fight this feeling, this overwhelming lust that threatened to break him. Just a peck. Just a taste. Just a sip. A Nibble. That's all Crowley needed. That's all he would take...probably.

"Um...Crowley?" Aziraphale saw the smile. He nervously tried to pull himself away from the demon. Crowley didn't let him go. The demon let go of all restraint.

He pushed Aziraphale onto the floor, pinning his arms above his head. The angel's breath hitched in his throat softly has Crowley pushed their lips together and slid his tongue into his mouth. One cool serpentine hand trailed down the musty old turtle neck and lifted it up, revealing the soft cream skin beneath. Just a nibble. Crowley pulled away to catch his breath. Below him, the blond wonder blushed a deep shade of crimson. Crowley thought the color looked wonderful on him. But he could think color coordination later. He had business to attend to.

He licked a hot moist trail from Aziraphale's tender collar bone down to his soft stomach. "Ahhh...Crowley..." He gasped. "W...what..are..."

"Hush." The demon hissed, and quieted him with another kiss. The angel moaned softly into his mouth, confused and flustered. When the demon pulled away again, ready to delve back down, Aziraphale stopped him.

"Stop..." He moaned.

"Why?" Crowley questioned.

"So...sinful." The angel said as he flushed a deeper red. "Not that it bothers YOU anyway," He commented.

"A little sin never hurt anybody." Crowley smiled. Aziraphale stopped protesting. The night was long, full of moans and squeaks, panting, biting, licking, and all around merriness. But sadly, morning came (and so did Aziraphale, many times actually).

Sun light streamed through the window, hurting the demons eyes. The corse fibers of the patch work sofa scratched against his bare skin. But with all the glory of the world suddenly revealed to him, Crowley noticed the beautiful naked angel on top of him, hair gleaming in the sun. Smirking, the snake slipped out from under his new found lover. He felt like being nice (a rare thing indeed), so off he went to make some Waffles.


End file.
